The Last Victor
by MeganM11
Summary: Two broken souls, they lost their way and now after all the years fate has finally driven them back together. the only problem is that some people aren't to happy about them finding each other. Everlark. AU.


**Chapter 1. Running.**

**Katniss's POV.**

Running. It's all I can focus on.

The noise of my feet slamming against the soggy dirt track, my heavy breathing, the sound of the rain slamming against me and the surroundings, the lightning lighting up the sky and woods around me if only for a second. I've no idea where I'm heading to, I just needed to run, to get away from them all. My hair is matted to my head, the braid I always wear, lose and swings all over the place. The clothes I wear torn and muddy, I've lost count as to how many times I've fallen while running away from them.

As I slow, taking in my surrounding I notice as to where I've run to. A large square, a broken fountain set in the middle, the remnants of an old broken symbol lay around the edges. A symbol that, from school I'm all too familiar with. Twelve houses, all but one abandoned. The ghost town of twelve. Carefully, my hunter skills kicking in as I walk through the village, each house locked, cold and un-homely. Never before being lived in. Well all apart from one, right at the end, a small light from one window, a light stream of grey smoke rising from the chimney. This place is as far from twelve as I could hope to get tonight. Maybe I could smash a window to get in. The tiredness finally catching me from the relentless running. The rain picks up, the icy wind blasting against my face, I pick a large rock and ready to throw it but a voice in the darkness stops me.

"You know that's called vandalism?" I whip my head around, there illuminated by the lightning stands a figure. From just the brief glimpses I catch of him, I can spot things about him. He's tall, maybe 6ft2, broad shoulders, extremely muscular.

"I- I- I-." stuttering out nothing I give in, the darkness pulling me under, the coldness and tiredness final winning over my instincts. Only just hearing the last words he mutters to me as I fall and he catches me.

"Your safe, I promise."

When I awaken I feel warm, and strangely safe. Though looking around I know this isn't my house, nor any I've been in before. It's a lot nicer, bigger and fancier. I take in my surroundings, a large double bed, soft cream and green blankets cover me, a fluffy large fur top cover, covering half of me, a roaring fire on one side of the bedroom. A bedroom that I can tell is lived in. as I sit up in bed I take note of one other thing, I'm only wearing my under-clothes. The others nowhere to be found. The sound of someone approaching kicks me out of my thoughts, the door handle softly clicking open, I pull the covers up tightly around my neck, sinking back into the bed. I've heard all the stories of who lives here, none are pleasant. I close my eyes, the foot steps of the person close by the side of the bed, hearing him set something down on the bedside table. His hands, calloused and firm yet so soft and gentle move a piece of hair of my face gentle tucking it behind my ear, tracing the outline of my face. My face betrays me as I scrunch it.

"Glad to see your awake." he tells me, his voice soft and caring though I won't be fooled again. People who supposedly care for you only do the opposite. I slowly open my eye's taking in the full site of him.

Young, around my age, strong, muscular body, broad shoulders, wavy golden hair, blue eye's. So deep, so impossibly blue that just looking at them I could get lost and stay there forever.

_Stop it Katniss! he's the enemy!_

"where are my clothes!" I snap, a small pang of hurt crosses his face but why, I have no idea.

"They're down stairs, drying." he tells me, sitting on the bed edge. "they were covered in mud, torn as well, so I think you'll be needing new ones." he tells me, gently. Though it's through pity and I hate pity.

"I don't need anything from you, especially not your pity!" I snap at him, he recoils a bit edging slightly away.

"It's not through pity I do this for you, it's simply because I want to help, the two are completely different." he tells me, sighing and rising from the bed. "I heated some stew I made earlier, it should taste good, your clothes will be dry tomorrow and the storm should have let up by them. Eat and get some rest... you need it after tonight." he tells me moving towards the bedroom door, an odd feeling coming over me. I've been sullen and hostile while he's done nothing but help me. Something in me is telling me to keep him here, to make him stay his presence oddly calming, and strangely safe.

"I'm sorry... it's... it's just..." the last part lost on me as the tears escape, the memory of why I'm here rushing back to me. He next to me in an instant, holding me and rubbing soothing circles on my back. Whispering into my ear that everything is going to be alright, though my brain puts up a hard fight as to all the reasons it won't be. The main one...

_he'll find you!_

"Shhhhhhh, I promise you... your safe here, nothing can harm you O.K." I nod into his chest, the tears turning into dry sobs. "Here you should eat." he says putting the tray of food in front of me. The intoxicating smell of the stew smells heavenly.

"Lamb stew with plumbs." he tells me, my stomach growling in response. Having never tried it before I take a careful spoon-full, blowing on it to cool it so it doesn't burn my mouth. The taste... oh my god... the taste is unbelievable. The sweet taste of the plumbs, the saltines of the lamb, the soft vegetables... my god, it's the best meal I've ever had and I can't stop the moan that falls from my mouth. I finish off the bowl in minutes, earning a smile from the man in-front of me. After placing it back on the table, the tiredness returns, the sobbing and memories having brought the exhausting state I was already in. he must see that because he gentle forces me to lay down, re-tucking the covers around me.

"get some rest we'll talk in the morning..." it slams into me, I don't know his name.

"Katniss." I tell him.

"Katniss..." he repeats, my name rolling of his tongue beautifully.

"Peeta." He tells me.

"_Peeta._" I repeat just as I slip back into the darkness, the nightmares that have plagued me for the past months aren't to be found tonight. Only one thought is...

I'm in the house of the last victor...

The boy I've loved for a very long time...

How didn't I recognise him?...

Peeta Mellark.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please any review would help in motivation and inspiration. Though I won't be holding chapter hostage to the number of reviews I get. They'll be uploaded as I complete them.**


End file.
